


Of Headcanons and Gifs

by stay_off_my_lawn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr AU, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_off_my_lawn/pseuds/stay_off_my_lawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lexa found the blog "Clarke from the Ark" she knew it was time to kiss all her free time goodbye</p><p>or</p><p>The Tumblr AU one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Headcanons and Gifs

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [otp prompt:](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/127873597182/person-a-and-person-b-desperately-want-to-see-each)  
> Person A and Person B desperately want to see each other but they’re always busy. Person A has to deal with an old relative that makes them do every chore/ household task they can think of; person B is a delivery person and always runs around the town to deliver the packages in time. One day, B is delivering the last package for the day and finally thinks they can meet A, but the addressee starts chatting. Much to their surprise, they suddenly hears person A’s voice saying: “Grandpa/ma! (or aunt/uncle, etc.) Don’t bother the delivery person!” and B realises they’ve finally met A.
> 
> Ok, so I might have veered from that a wee bit
> 
> Written for and a giant THANKS to Spazzyberry the editor of words and keepers of fluff.

The first time Lexa got a notification from the popular tumblr blog “Clarke of the Ark” was when Clarke had followed her back, and by the end of that day, Lexa’s face was frozen in a goofy grin that she had no chance of wiping off. ( _Me! My blog! Fishsticks and custard! She thinks my stuff is interesting!_ )

The first time Clarke had reblogged something she posted, Lexa forgot to breathe for an entire day.

The first time Clarke commented on one of her posts, in full CAPS yelling “you are satan!” and “how dare you!” no less, and all because Lexa had added a teensy little sad headcanon to a prompt that Clarke herself started, Lexa almost leaped up and cheered out loud in the middle of her ethical theory class.

But that all feels like a lifetime ago now, even though in actual time it's only been about 8 months since Lexa was kidnapped by her two childhood BFFs (now college roomies) into the fandom of the latest hit show The Grounders and she hasn't looked back since.

In no time, she had set up a new URL, “Lexa kom Trigedakru,” and had promptly found and fell obsessed with a blog named after the main antagonist on the show. Clarke from “Clarke of the Ark”’s commentaries are so insightful and in depth they bring an extra layer to the appreciation of the show, and she is always wonderfully kind and patient with answering all her asks. She somehow even manages to remember the dozens of different anons that talk with her regularly. “Basically,” Lexa gushed to Anya once, “blogs like hers are the reason that tumblr can be a magical place.”

And then there is her art. In spite of her usually bubbly and cheerful outlook, Clarke’s art generally skews darker and more pensive, choosing to capture the more bare and raw moments of the show instead. There had been a couple times when Lexa wasn’t paying attention and Clarke’s illustrations had snuck out from the screen and stabbed her right in the feels.

And in no time, Lexa fell fast down the rabbit hole.

 

\----- ----- ----- -----

 

Like everyone else, Lexa was so drawn by Clarke’s warmth and openness that she felt like she knew her on a personal level, so much so that one day, she didn’t even think before leaving an overly chummy reply to one of Clarke’s self posts.

The instant right after she felt her thumb hit Enter, cue: panic.

Major Panic. Full on, wide-eyed, tunnel vision, stomach in a knot, can’t stop fidgeting, what have I done, my life is over, the world is ending, panic.

At first Indra tried to help, “Stop your worrying. You can’t do anything about it now. Besides, what’s the worst that can happen? If she gets mad over what you said, you can always just apologize, delete your tumblr, leave the fandom, and never go online ever again. See, it’s not the end of the world.” ( _Yeah, that’s right, I can go live out the rest of my life in a cave somewhere, it would not be so bad._ )

But that momentary relief didn’t last long.

And apparently, checking her phone every couple of minutes and counting the passage of seconds have the exact opposite effect in making Clarke respond any faster.

During the painful period of time-had-forsaken-me waiting, something does dawn on Lexa though, that Indra was wrong. ( _No, the worse thing Clarke can do is – absolutely nothing._ )

Even Anya started getting concerned after a while (but for different reasons), “Lex, seriously you’ve got to chill, your nervous energy is literally interfering with the wifi!”.

Luckily for everyone, before the night was over, Lexa’s phone pinged with a snarky but so endearing reply from Clarke and all was right in the world again.

 

And that was how it all got started.

 

Once their rapport started, they became surgically attached to tumblr. If they weren’t calling each other names and throwing light bulbs at each other publically on an ask or comment, they would be busy scheming away in private messages, one upping each other on the best way to make their favorite characters suffer. They had even collaborated on a couple pieces, Lexa’s words with Clarke’s gif sets or original art. When the last one came out, a social media meme, it took the fandom by storm. In under a day, everyone was reblogging it so many times, it was the only thing to show up on most people’s dash. Someone even started a tag petitioning for them to collaborate on an illustrated 50k word fic to go along with it please pretty please.

It wasn’t long before their followers picked up on their chemistry and started to ship the two of them together as “Clexa,” which of course Anya and Indra was quick to jump on board of.

“Aww, not this again! I told you, we are just friends!” Lexa said, annoyed at having to dignify her friends’ teasing yet again. She would normally duck back into her room where she can tumblr in peace, but Indra had just brought back a box of fresh pastries and they smelled like heaven. So she grumpily flopped onto the couch where the other two had started watching a random episode of the The Grounders.

“Uh huh, and is that why you get googly eyes every time you check your phone now?” Anya teased.

“I do not get googly eyes! We are just friends ok? Clarke is pretty amazing ( _perfect really_ ), but I don’t even know what she’s actually like in real life! Or what she even looks like!” Lexa says with a dramatic pout as she reaches for a third chocolate chip cookie.

“Ugh. And that’s what makes this all even more disgustingly cute,” Indra concluded with a grimace.

That much is true. Well that they are disgustingly cute, but also that underneath it all, Lexa and Clarke have both kept strictly to their online persona and never ventured much into any IRL territories. And whatever stray non-platonic feelings that may have wandered into Lexa’s consciousness from time to time were always promptly and rudely shoved back into the dark closet of denial.

 

So it came as a complete surprise one day when Clarke broke the unspoken rule and posted a picture for the selfie challenge, and Lexa almost died of a heart attack.

Ok, no, heart attacks are not funny.

But Lexa did blank out for a minute or two (or the rest of the subway ride home, during which there may also have been some wheezing and a couple of backflips performed by her stomach, which was then blamed on her lunch). And she knew she was in trouble. Because Clarke had always been someone that she had carefully convinced herself didn’t really exist, that she was just some faceless shadow somewhere out in Digital Land. But now that she has a face ( _Fishsticks and custard, and what an impossibly breathtaking face it is too! How is she even real?_ ) Lexa can’t help but wonder what she smells, SOUNDs, sounds, what her talking voice sounds like ( _Wow, I really need to get a grip!_ )

So after the initial awe wore off and she saw the actual words on the post where Clarke had tagged her to continue the meme, she froze. For two days. Until Anya finally took pity on her and literally art directed her entire selfie, from lighting, to clothing, to how to angle the phone, to where she should stand, etc, etc. And the results were, well, if Anya does say so eloquently herself, “That’ll do, kid. That’ll do.”

If the selfies elicited any feelings, romantic or naughty or otherwise, neither of them showed it, the meme continued and the tumblr’ing went on. Their blogs went back to the normal stream of banter and headcanons. If Lexa had been somewhat paranoid and was over-analyzing everything Clarke posted in the few days after, she may have noticed that Clarke did seem to be a degree or two less warm than usual, but no, Lexa was most definitely not reading too much into Clarke’s every word.

 

Then one day during lunch, when she was checking Clarke’s selfie for the 24,769 time, Lexa made an inhuman sound, vaulted out of her seat and flew out the door of the cafe, leaving Anya and Indra sitting there, equal parts confused and amused. By the time they caught up with her, Lexa was alternating between looking down at her phone then back up at the pastry shop across the street. When she spotted the other two approaching, her face lit up like it was X’mas morning. “She was HERE guys, looook! She was here!!”

Oblivious to Lexa who was back to scrutinizing the image on her phone, Anya and Indra exchanged a knowing look and came to some sort of an agreement before jumping into a tag team of Let’s Burst Lexa’s Bubble.

“C’mon Lex, that girl could be anywhere in the world,” Anya tried to reason.

“But look at the wall! It’s the same blue. TARDIS blue!” Lexa exclaimed exasperated, gesturing towards the wall, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world ( _Well it is quite a distinctive shade of blue_ ).

“Right because they only sell that blue paint here,” Anya deadpanned.

“What’s what I thought at first too, but look! There is a a yellow fire hydrant in front just like that one and you can kind of see the balcony upstairs here right where the picture cuts out.” Lexa explained as she pointed to the details on her screen, and they all hunched over Lexa’s phone for a closer look.

“Huh. You know, you might be right,” Indra conceded, changing tactics. “Well, that’s easy then, why don’t you go in and ask if they know who she is.”

And you could hear the brakes screeching in Lexa’s head from a block away.

“Wait. What? What do you mean ask? But, privacy, she hasn’t. I can’t. No. Can I? No.” Lexa never thought they would be convinced so quickly. Truth be told, she wasn’t even 100% sure herself. But now that it had become a distinct possibility, she was at a complete lost for what to do next.

“Oh well, too bad, I guess you’ll never know then,” Inda goaded with an exaggerated shrug.

“Ooor you know, you can just ask her on your tumblr …,” Anya jumped at the chance to chime in.

“Yeah you know, where you two talk every day,” and Indra wrapped it up perfectly with a bow on top.

At that, Lexa huffed and sulked away shaking her head and mumbling to herself like someone had stolen all the ice cream in the world. What she didn’t see was the rest of the conversation that the other two had, between the raised eyebrow sideways head tilt that Indra gave Anya, and the shrug she got in return (And so they wait).

For a couple days? weeks? ( _what is time any more?!_ ) what feels like forever anyways, Lexa moped around like Eeyore with a personal rain cloud following her everywhere. She was even more reserved and quiet than normal, preoccupied by the endless debate in her head.

It was one thing when Clarke was just an abstract concept, but now that Lexa has been handed a slippery wisp of hope that she could actually be in the same city ( _in MY city_ ), and within reach, it was too delicious of a temptation to ignore. So Lexa found herself in a constant state of conflict.

Logically, logically, she understood that the odds are not in her favor, that the chance of her accurately identifying the wall in Clarke’s selfie was slim. And even if she was right, the odds of her actually running into Clarke in this city of over 7 million people is even more non-existent still. But her heart, her heart just knew that she is right about the wall and that the next blonde she see could very well be Clarke. ( _Somewhere out in this sea of neon lights and buildings is that annoyingly smug grin and those bright blue eyes and I’m going to find her.)_

No matter how hard she tried to forget about this whole thing and just move on, she kept circling back. Everywhere she went that little shimmer of hope followed her. She found herself searching every new face in the crowd like a trained spy, and every time she saw the shadow of someone that might fit Clarke’s description, her heart inevitably danced a little louder, and her feet carried her a little faster, only of course to end up kicking herself again for even daring to dream.

So round and around it went, the eternal see-saw between her brain and her heart.

 _Well, that’s easy then, why don’t you go in and ask if they recognize her?_ Indra’s suggestion played in her head on a loop, like the light tug of addiction forever nagging in the back of her mind.

No. Lexa was adamant on at least this much, if Clarke has never made any reference to where she lives, it would be inappropriate to go asking.

 _To go asking, yes, but if you “accidentally” ran into her around there, then she could hardly blame you right?_ Temptation is taking over now, fueled by each gut searing burn of disappointment when yet another passing face turned out not to be Clarke’s.

So she loaded up on excuses and walked passed, a couple times even loitered in front of, the store so many times even some of their regulars have started to notice. If Indra and Anya weren’t friends with the Blake siblings who own the store, they might have been worried they got themselves an official stalker.

The worst part is that after a while, Lexa couldn’t tell anymore if she genuinely believes she’s right about Clarke being here, or if a part of her is just so desperate it’ll cling onto any lifeline. And now, she wasn’t even sure if she could trust her own instincts any more.

 

All this dragged on, until one morning, Anya poked her head into Indra’s room and asked, “So you think the kid’s had enough time already?”

“So much,” was the answer as the two of them grabbed their jackets and marched out of the house, quietly cackling to themselves like the evil puppeteers that they were.

  

\----- ----- ----- -----

  

It has been a nonstop shift for Clarke and she’s all too glad to be finally done with closing. The little pastry shop Drop Sweets only sits two tables, but thanks to Aurora Blake’s famous recipes, the take-out line is a permanent fixture outside their store.

“Ah, there you are! Our MVP employee and my bestest friend in the whole wide world!” Octavia exclaims all too cheerfully as she wraps Clarke in a bear hug.

“First off, I’m your only employee. And second, uh oh, what do you want now, O?”

With a giant grin, Octavia pulls out a box of fresh out of the oven cinnamon buns, their best seller and literally the best thing in the world.

Clarke eyes it skeptically. “Does this have anything to do with the mystery stalker girl that everyone is talking about?”

“What?! No!” Something flashes briefly across Octavia’s eyes but Clarke is too tired to question it. “I told Indra I’d send her some goodies to bribe her for a couple of extra training session for footie. She lives right by campus and it’s on your way home. Won’t take more than 2 minutes, promise! You won’t even have to talk to her. Please?!”

“Ugh, that’s so not fair! You know I can’t say no to your stupid giant puppy eyes. Alright, alright, you owe me, Blake! What’s the addy?”

 

Clarke finds the house easy enough. True to O’s words, it is just a couple blocks from where she lives.

The door swings open almost immediately after she rang the bell, ( _wow they must really have been waiting for these_ ). “Hi! I have a delivery from Drop Sweets for Indra.”

 

\----- ----- ----- -----

 

The combined effects of getting zero sleep these days with her brain being in overdrive, and moping around under her own rain cloud has turned Lexa into a petulant five year old when she’s not stuck in her own head. Thankfully her roommates have both been uncharacteristically understanding and are leaving her a wide berth. While she does find this whiny bratty side of herself to be a weakness, she also feels so there-is-a-giant-hole-the-size-of-an-endless-pit-in-my-gut miserable, she’s allowing herself this one small indulgence ( _Just this once, and only for the time being_ ).

 

“Fishsticks and custard, Anya! What in the world smells so good!?” Lexa clamors as a heavenly smell leads her to the front door. ”And stop flirting with the poor delivery person, I’m sure they have better things to do.”

“Right on cue,” Anya smirks as she says to herself. They knew the tantalizing smell would draw Lexa to the door and Anya was tasked with making small talk with Clarke until then. And now, judging by the wide eyed look on Clarke’s face, her work here is done.

“Lexa?!”

Anya slowly backs away to give Lexa full view of the delivery person who called her. As Lexa takes her place at the door, Anya retreats back to the couch next to Indra to watch their master plan unfold.

“Clarke?!”

“Omg, are you really Lexa? Lexa Lexa? Like Lexa from "Lexa kom Trigedakru"?” Clarke asks hesitantly with a hopeful smile.

Lexa’s brain completely short circuits and she can’t help but just stare at the girl with the dumbest grin on her own face. ( _Omg, she is real. And she’s standing right here! How is it she is even more ridiculously adorable in person?!_ )

Trying to fill in the awkward silence, Clarke continues, “Oh wow, this is so crazy! I’ve been trying to find you for forever ever since you posted that selfie. I totally recognized that stairwell from the Ton U science building and I kinda put two and two together that you live in town. Oh, I hope you don’t mind. I mean, I know we normally don’t share any real life stuff, but I’ve been kind of stalking that building to see if I would maybe... Oops, look at me, I’m totally rambling. I’m sorry. Hi.” And there it is, that brilliant smile that could chase a storm away.

“Don’t just stand there staring like an idiot, invite the girl in!” Indra yells in a stage whisper, jolting Lexa out of her daze.

“Oh yes. I’m sorry! It is a pleasure to finally meet you Clarke. I have been hoping to run into you for a while myself. Would you like to come in? We have fresh pastries.”

Clarke nods and follows Lexa in. “So, I have this new idea for a collaboration...”

 

\----- ----- ----- -----

 

== Wee epilogue ==

 

 

“Wait, so you guys KNEW who Clarke was this whole time?! And you just let me suffer?!”

Later that night, Anya and Indra are having a couple of celebratory pints over their breakfast bar when Lexa barges in.

“Trust me, it was no picnic for us either you giant baby,” Indra scoffed.

“Yes, about that, ahem, I am sorry. I was not myself,” Lexa begrudgingly acknowledged. “But still, you guys are the worst.” She seems calmer now, more like her old self, as she joins them on one of the bar stools. “So how do you know Clarke anyways?”

“You mean besides the fact that she works at Drop Sweets and we’ve literally been buying from them since we started uni?” Anya explains, trying hard not to chuckle at how Lexa really has no clue. “Oh, and, she also comes to pick Octavia up from practice sometimes, which you know, you would also have been able to see for yourself if you weren’t so busy making up new drills for us to run all the time.”

“Although I do have to say, it was fun watching you squirm, kid,” Indra adds. “For someone so smart, you can be really oblivious sometimes.”

“Hear. Hear.” Anya says as the two of them clink their glasses, leaving Lexa perplexed and wondering how in the world she could have not noticed someone that looks like Clarke.


End file.
